


Determination, A radioactive parody

by Pippinsis



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Determination, Determined!Sans, Gen, Genocide Sans, Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:25:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7157237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippinsis/pseuds/Pippinsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the genocide route in undertale, Sans takes a overdose of determination to have revenge for his brother and everyone else they killed. I encourage you to sing along and I hope you enjoy this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Determination, A radioactive parody

Oh, oh, no, oh, no, oh

I'm waking up to ash and dust  
Seems like you forgot one  
Hear the birds, singing outside

The knife you hold, your evil smile  
Makes your pain worth my while  
This is it, I'm breathing it in. Oh

I won't stop now  
I feel it in my bones  
More than hope It makes my punches blow  
The genocide age, the genocide age,  
Welcome to my rage, you are not safe.  
Oh i ,oh, I have  
Determination, Determination,  
Oh, Oh, I have  
Determination, Determination.

Raise my flag, not again,   
Just to bring you down, my friend  
I know we were, that one time. Oh,

The knife you hold, your evil smile  
Makes your pain worth my while  
This is it, I'm breathing it in. Oh

I can't stop now  
I feel it in my bones  
More than hope It makes my punches blow  
The genocide age, the genocide age,  
Welcome to my rage, you are not safe.  
Oh i ,oh, I have  
Determination, Determination,  
Oh, Oh, I have  
Determination, Determination.

My special attack, let's stay right here,   
Wait until I disappear.

I'm waking up.  
I feel it in my bones  
More than hope It makes my punches blow  
The genocide age, the genocide age,  
Welcome to my rage, you are not safe.  
Oh i ,oh, I have  
Determination, Determination,  
Oh, Oh, I have  
Determination, Determination.

Hey Papyrus, do you want anything?


End file.
